The man of her dreams
by samanddianefan10
Summary: a very AU version of The Dark Side of the Moon


For KristenI

t was love. That was all there was to it. He didn't know when or where or how, but he knew without a doubt that the feelings he'd been harboring for Daphne for so long had turned into something deeper, something more meaningful than he'd ever imagined. And tonight he was going to tell her.

What would he say? Daphne, I know that ever since you met me I've been a married man, but I'm not anymore. By the way, I'm in love with you?

No Niles couldn't just blurt it out like that. He couldn't risk scaring off Daphne, not when it came to something as important as this. These three little words were the most life-changing of all, and so when it came to his heart, he knew he had to tread carefully.

His heart raced as he realized that tonight he could finally be free to tell Daphne how he'd felt about her for so long. There was no doubt in his mind it was love, but would he be brave enough to follow his instincts?

He knew what Frasier would say. "Don't act on impulse, Niles. You can always tell her later."

But after all of their near hits and misses Niles knew that he couldn't take a chance on losing Daphne, not now or ever. She was everything to him, and the funny thing was that she hadn't a clue.

So as he prepared his apartment for the visit he was expecting from Daphne, under the pretense of needing a recipie, his heart raced with anticipation. He was self-aware that he had everything to lose. His friendship with Daphne. Mel. A strained relationship with his brother. But he couldn't think of anyone more deserving for him to take the risk.

Wow did she look beautiful. He hadn't expected her to dress so nicely for him (he dared hoped) but he took it as a good sign.

"Good evening Daphne. I suppose you're wondering why I called you here on such short notice."

"I know, silly. For me recipe. I feel so flattered that you would want that from me to surprise Mel with. I'm very happy for you, Dr. Crane."

His heart sank a bit. Was it possible she was really rooting for him and Mel, and that she was truly in love with Donny? There was only one way to find out, and with a glass of liquid courage, he sat down next to Daphne on the sofa.

"No, Daphne. I'm afraid I called you here under false pretenses. The recipe was just an excuse...I hope you don't mind."

She stared at him. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Niles smiled and took her hand. "Have you ever been in love before, Daphne?"

"Of course. I'm engaged to Donny."

"Let me rephrase this. Have you ever loved someone so much that you would give up all of your worldly possessions, your relationships, your career, your life for?"

Now it was Daphne's turn for her heart to race. "I'm so confused, Dr. Crane."

"I think if you listen to your heart and trust your feelings, you'll know what I'm saying, albeit clumsily."

"Are you saying...Oh God..."

He took her hand. "It's okay Daphne. It's you. It's always been you."

"When...how...why?"

"Since the day I first laid eyes upon you. You have no idea how you have changed my life. You've given me hope, inspiration, and now courage in ways I have never known before. I can honestly look at you and say this- and I hope you don't hate me for saying this- You are the love of my life."

Now Daphne could barely breathe. She practically choked on her tears and her next words. " You know that you're me best friend, Dr. Crane.."

"They say that's the best foundation of a good relationship," he said hopefully.

"Dr. Crane don't say another word, please."

He looked down. She touched his face and then their eyes met. It was then that they both knew that Niles' wildest dream was about to come true. She closed her eyes and then...

She woke up. If only the events of the night had played out in her mind the way she'd planned them to. Instead, she was stuck at a bridal shower and forced to watch Mel and Dr. Crane hold hands all evening long. It was quite possibly the worst night of her life.

The wedding wasn't too far off. But she forced a smile. There was time. As long as she was a free woman, there was always time. Of that, she was quite sure. She looked at the now well worn photo of Dr. Crane-Niles- that she'd stashed away in her purse, and she knew that tonight things would be different. That was just a dream what had happened a few minutes earlier. But tonight her true dreams would come true, for it would be the night she told Niles what she'd wanted to say for some time- that she loved him. She only hoped it wasn't too late.

The end


End file.
